Operation: Sleeping Beauty
by TsukiLove
Summary: Serena can just about fall asleep anywhere-including the arcade!! Neither the Scouts or Andrew can wake her...hmm...maybe her arch nemesis Darien can....Bwahahaha!


Operation: Sleeping Beauty   
By Moonie1  
Rating...uh...Pg-PG13-ish?  
  
  
*Drum Roll* AUTHORS NOTES!!!  
  
BWAHAHAHA! Yes dear readers I'm BACK!! Hehehehe-and yes, Chapter 3 of  
'Hello' should be out soon.  
I know the title sux but hey! Don't judge a Fic by its title! *giggles*   
came up with that one aaalll by myself^_^  
Anywayz, I wanna thank my ane-chan Bonnie *waves* and Bejiin for the  
wonders they did for this...it sucked royally b4 they worked there  
magic, seriously! I also wanna say hi to Stef-chan and my imouto  
Steph-chan (notice the spelling differences here ppl! Lol) Also to my  
new buddy Jen also known as CS, Crys, crystalshards and...yeh well, u  
know who u r hon^_~ I hope u all like it and i just have to say ROCK  
ON WAFF!!! WAAAHOOOOOO!!! *ahem* I mean, yay waff. lol:-) OH! and hi  
to all my friends back in the UK *sniffles* I miss you guyz!!!   
  
Disclaimer: exnay on the sueing-ay!! I don't own it!! DAGNAMMIT!  
*wails* Anywayz, on with the story^_^  
  
  
........................  
  
In a little known arcade called The Crown, through shiny glass doors,  
in an air conditioned game filled room, a sprightly blonde-haired  
angel was fast asleep; her friends desperately trying to wake this  
sleeping beauty...  
  
"SERENA TSUKINO, WAKE UP THIS MINUTE!!"  
  
  
"Rei!! That was right in my ear!"  
  
  
"Oops...sorry, Lita!" The raven-haired girl blushed a crimson hue, her  
pale cheeks turning a rosy red.  
  
  
Mina prodded the slumbering girl with her straw to no avail, the  
snoring beauty refused to awaken. She prodded her friend again for  
extra emphasis.  
  
"Come on guys, she had a hard night!"  
  
"Ami, we ALL had a hard night last night but WE'RE not falling into  
an unwakeable sleep!!"  
  
  
Ami rubbed her forehead to try and prevent the onslaught of a  
headache. Serena was on her own this time. The only person visibly not  
worrying too much about the dozing girl was Mina.  
  
"Sereeennnaaaaa, wake up!"  
  
  
"Rei, it's no use, that girl could sleep through a hurricane, a  
tornado and the loudest riot all put together!"  
  
"Yup, when that girl is sleeping, the only thing that'll wake her up  
is either the smell of her mother's cooking or Luna yowling about a  
youma on the loose!"  
  
Three of the girls collectively sighed a sound of defeat while the   
other one just grinned in amusement.   
  
"What have we got here?"   
  
The girls that were...awake...turned to look at the newcomer, a tall,   
chiseled young man with ebony hair and smoldering blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Darien!"   
  
"Hey! Do you think that maybe he could......?"   
  
"Nah."  
  
"We could ask!"  
  
"Hmm...I guess..."   
  
Darien stared down at the girls sitting before him in bewilderment  
while Mina just gave an all knowing look that made him feel like  
running away as fast as he could without looking back. He turned his  
eyes to stare down at a blond mass asleep on the counter.  
  
"Is that Meatball head?"  
  
"Yup, she's out like a log, as usual."   
  
He suppressed a laugh as he turned to look at her nonchalant friend.  
  
"Well aren't you going to wake her up?"  
  
"Huh? Why don't YOU try it if you're so smart!"   
  
He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he looked inquisitively at the  
group, who in turn looked at him expectantly.   
  
  
  
He bent down so they were on the same eye-level.  
  
  
  
He tilted his head so that his lips almost brushed her ear.   
  
  
  
  
He heard Serena mumble something and leaned in closer to hear what it  
was.   
  
''Mmmm...hello, my prince......'' She giggled softly to herself, her  
sapphire eyes still sealed beneath her eyelids. She sighed and  
whispered,  
  
''Oh your so......''   
  
  
  
And with that last thought he yelled into her ear, "WAKE UP MEATBALL  
HEAD!!"   
  
........Everyone waited with baited breath aaannnddd......  
  
Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not even her being insulted by her  
worst enemy with her most hated nickname woke her up!!?  
  
Darien frowned in confusion as he saw her mouth open and close.  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped and crowded round the sleeping Serena, who was  
mumbling incoherently in her sleep.   
  
''Why do you call me such an awful name, my prince, hmmm?'' She sighed  
dejectedly and whispered, ''I give up...''  
  
"Well, she''s in the way here, we'll have to move her into the back  
room." The up-until-now silent Andrew announced leaning over the  
counter so his elbows fell just short of the slumbering blond.  
  
"Well who's going to carry her?"  
  
"Darien can do it!" piped in Mina, still giving that all knowing  
look to Darien, who again had to suppress the urge to run.  
He didn't argue though. Instead, he merely picked up the sleeping girl  
in his arms and headed towards the back room. No sooner had he  
balanced her weight, she snuggled in closer to him, sighing in  
contentment.   
Darien looked down at the sleeping meatball head in his arms.  
  
  
  
He walked into the back room and was about to say something when he   
realized that nobody had followed him in to help.  
  
"Well that's just dandy, isn't it? Don't bother trying to help me  
guys......" He mumbled as he lay the bundle in his arms onto the couch and  
proceeded to cover her with a faded plaid blanket.   
  
"Just one kiss, my prince?" He heard her mumble sleepily.   
  
He had just pulled the fuzzy blanket up to her chin and was staring  
at her face--rather, he was intensely staring at her lips. He recalled  
what he had heard the girls say only moments before.  
  
  
......Out like a log......  
  
......Impossible to wake......  
  
He thought as he stared down at her, enraptured by her  
quiet beauty.   
  
He didn''t finish his thought, however, for his lips were already  
caressing hers. He was surprised to feel her kissing him back; he lost  
himself in the kiss, unconsciously beginning to deepen it. He slid his  
tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth freely as her arms slid  
from beneath the blanket to wrap around his neck and into his hair.  
Darien groaned at her touch as he felt an electric shock twinge  
through his body. Soon he needed air and gently broke the kiss.  
  
Serena's eyes were still closed as she sighed in contentment. It was  
then that he realized what he had done...yup, his hormones had  
definitely taken over him again.  
  
  
  
''Thank you my prince......" she murmured dreamily.   
  
Darien stared down at her in disbelief...she was still asleep!  
  
  
  
He stooped as he got to the door, which thankfully had been closed  
throughout the whole incident, stopping to glance back in awe.  
  
  
  
And with that, he left the room and headed home, while unbeknownst to  
him a ''sleeping'' Serena opened her eyes and smiled happily to  
herself before snuggling closer to her blanket and returning to the  
land of nod......  
  
________________________________________________________________  
So...what did ya think? Sequal mebbe? U decide ^^. Anywayz, as usual,  
u can email me with your comments or woteva at SiggyJ10@aol.com.  
I wrote this for WAFF/TAFF day at SMRFF and yes-WAFF won WAHOOOO *ahem*  
I mean-it was tuff competion *applauds TAFFers*. Anywayz, feedback is  
alwayz loved...tho plz...dont flame me too bad pleeeaaaase Thankoo ^^. 


End file.
